castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Artifacts
Artifacts are available at Relic Hall. At least one evolved hero is required. Artifact are accessible through an individual hero in Heroes Altar. Introduction to Artifacts and [[#Hero and Artifact Attributes |Hero Attributes]] [[#List of Artifacts |'Artifacts']] and Hero Attributes are a new feature to the game introduced in version 1.2.78 (December 2015) that modify the way a hero behaves in battle. [[#About Hero Attributes|'Hero Attributes']] are the new inbuilt factors / weightings that influence the behavior of a hero in battle. The values for these are set according to hero type and evolution generation (including unevolved heroes). The new Hero Attributes are [[#ACC (Accuracy) |'Accuracy' (ACC)]], [[#Dodge (Dodge) |'Dodge']] and [[#CRIT (Critical) |'Critical Hit Rate']] (CRIT, CRIT DMG and CRIT Resist). Details about these can found in the section Hero and Artifact Attributes. Artifacts are a group of 6 tools, each with 5 upgradable levels through the use of Merits (''see Upgrade Cost/Might''), that influence / enhance Hero Attributes and hero behavior according to the abilities of each Artifact type and level. Artifacts are able to influence such things as reducing DMG taken, reducing a targets ATK, Dodge Rate, MOV SPD, ATK SPD, provide a chances of stun immunity, increasing CRIT, increasing ATK, increasing ACC, chances to silent a target for a short period, increase Max HP and HP recovery. Evolved heroes are able to enhanced their behavior / Attributes, or counter a targets / attackers behavior, when assigned to an Artifact. Each Artifact type is locked and will not be available to be unlocked until its set requirements are achieved. When the requirements have been fulfilled you can then choose to unlock it. Once unlocked, it remains so with the only restriction now being having enough Merits to upgrade each level. Each Artifact type has a fixed number of slots. This means that there will be a fixed limitation to how many evolved heroes can be assigned to each Artifact type. Evolved heroes can be assigned to an available slot on an unlocked Artifact. This means that an evolved hero can only be assigned to a single Artifact, i.e. a hero can '''not' be assigned to many Artifacts. You are '''not' locked into a hero Artifact asignment so you are free to change assignments and unassigned heroes on Artifact whenever you want. on how to access these'')]] About Hero Attributes As of version 1.2.78 each hero (evolved and unevolved) now has base attributes with individual base values according to the hero type and evolution generation (for details on how to access these see Accessing Artifacts and Hero Attributes). The following is an overview of the hero attribute (details and explanations for these can be found in the section Hero and Artifact Attributes): NOTE: The values that are shown on the hero are before any enhancement and will not reflect the influence / enhancing gained from the use of an Artifact. For evolved heroes these "attributes" can be enhanced or made use of by use of different Artifacts. Accessing Artifacts and Hero Attributes ALL heroes have attributes and these can be viewed on the hero in the Heroes Altar regardless of if hero is evolved or not. But artifacts can only be used on evolved heroes and you will require at least one evolved heroes to access and manage artifacts. Artifacts can be accessed from two places: From the Artifacts Icon shown below (right of Replenish) Relic Hall (this may not show if you do not have any evolved heroes From a hero in the Heroes Altar by clicking on the Icon on the Hero the selecting Proceed. Artifacts Summary / Overview Upgrade Cost/Might (per Artrifact type) Only unlocked Artifacts can be upgraded. Once an Artifact is unlocked it will require Merits ( ) to be upgraded. There is a total of 6 Artifacts which brings the total cost to }} (Merits) to upgrade all of the Artifacts to level 5. This will also result in total increase of }} might. List of Artifacts }} Victor's Emblem Unlock: no condition Eligible for: 6''' evolved heroes. '''Overview: Reduces DMG taken by 10% ~ 20% Has a 25% chance to reduce target's ATK by 10% ~ 30% for 3s when attacking. Reduction of target's ATK has a 5sec CD (Cool Down). Lightning Rock Unlock: Clear Challenge R of Here Be Monsters Eligible for: 2''' evolved heroes. '''Overview: Increases [[#Dodge (Dodge)|'Dodge']] rate by 6% ~ 15% Increase MOV SPD by 10% ~ 30% in battle. Does not have a CD (Cool Down). Details: 1'''/5. Increases Dodge rate by '''6% and MOV SPD by 10% in battle. 2'''/5. Increases Dodge rate by '''8% and MOV SPD by 15% in battle. 3'''/5. Increases Dodge rate by '''10% and MOV SPD by 20% in battle. 4'''/5. Increases Dodge rate by '''12% and MOV SPD by 25% in battle. 5'''/5. Increases Dodge rate by '''15% and MOV SPD by 30% in battle. Note: The ability to Dodge is reduced while being attacked by a hero with the artifact Eye of Garuda (but only in relation to the attacks from that attacker). Blitz Scroll MOV SPD Increase Tables: Blitz Scroll Unlock: Clear Stage 3 of Insane Dungeon 1 with three Flames. Eligible for: 1''' evolved hero. '''Overview: Increases ATK SPD by 10% ~ 30% in battle. Has a 30% ~ 50% chance to grant Stun immunity for 1s ~ 3s when attacked. Stun immunity has a 5sec CD (Cool Down). Details: 1'''/5. Increases ATK SPD by '''10% in battle. Also has a 30% chance to grant Stun immunity for 1s when attacked (5s CD). 2'''/5. Increases ATK SPD by '''15% in battle. Also has a 35% chance to grant Stun immunity for 1s when attacked (5s CD). 3'''/5. Increases ATK SPD by '''20% in battle. Also has a 40% chance to grant Stun immunity for 2'''s when attacked (5s CD). '''4/5. Increases ATK SPD by 25% in battle. Also has a 45% chance to grant Stun immunity for 2s when attacked (5s CD). 5'''/5. Increases ATK SPD by '''30% in battle. Also has a 50% chance to grant Stun immunity for 3s when attacked (5s CD). Blitz Scroll ATK SPD Increase Tables: Axe of Strife Unlock: Clear L12 of Heroes Trial Eligible for: 4''' evolved heroes. '''Overview: Increases [[#CRIT (Critical)|'CRIT' (critical)]] Rate by 7% ~ 20% in battle. Has a 30% chance to increase ATK by 10% ~ 20% for 2s ~ 4s when attacking. Has a 5sec CD (Cool Down). Details: 1'''/5. Increases CRIT Rate by '''7% in battle. Also has a 30% chance to increase ATK by 10% for 2s when attacking (5s CD). 2'''/5. Increases CRIT Rate by '''10% in battle. Also has a 30% chance to increase ATK by 15% for 2s when attacking (5s CD). 3'''/5. Increases CRIT Rate by '''13% in battle. Also has a 30% chance to increase ATK by 15% for 3s when attacking (5s CD). 4'''/5. Increases CRIT Rate by '''16% in battle. Also has a 30% chance to increase ATK by 20% for 3s when attacking (5s CD). 5'''/5. Increases CRIT Rate by '''20% in battle. Also has a 30% chance to increase ATK by 20% for 4s when attacking (5s CD). Eye of Garuda Unlock: Achieve the Grand Duke title (58,000 Might) Eligible for: 1''' evolved hero. '''Overview: Increases [[#ACC (Accuracy)|'ACC' (accuracy)]] by 7% ~ 20% in battle. Has a 10% ~ 21% chance to Silence'' Silence: Prevents the target from proc'ing as well as some types of talents / crests. Does not silence a skill that has already proc'ed / in progress. See [[#Notes on Eye of Garuda's Silence|'Notes on Eye of Garuda's Silence']] for more details.'' target for 1s ~ 3s when attacking. Has a 5sec CD (Cool Down). Details: 1'''/5. Increases ACC by '''7% in battle. Also has a 10% chance to Silence target for 1s when attacking (5s CD). 2'''/5. Increases ACC by '''10% in battle. Also has a 13% chance to Silence target for 1.5s when attacking (5s CD). 3'''/5. Increases ACC by '''13% in battle. Also has a 16% chance to Silence target for 2s when attacking (5s CD). 4'''/5. Increases ACC by '''16% in battle. Also has a 19% chance to Silence target for 2.5s when attacking (5s CD). 5'''/5. Increases ACC by '''20% in battle. Also has a 21% chance to Silence target for 3s when attacking (5s CD). Note: '' ACC reduces the Dodge ability in a target with the artifact Lightning Rock (the reduction is only in relation to the ACC attacks and not other attackers / attacks).'' Notes on Eye of Garuda's Silence When Eye of Garuda's Silence is activated, it will only impact a single target. For the period of the silencing, that target will still be able to move and carry out normal attacks and any existing proc (activated skill) the target has will continue unsilenced. For the target, the silencing: Silences (prevents) Proc'ing (does not allow the skill to activate) Target will not be able to proc'ing (be unable to activate its skill). Does not silence a skill that has already proc'ed, ie, a skill that is already in progress will not be silenced. Silences (prevents) reactive Talents / Crests such as: Life Drain, Revive, Scatter?, Self Destruct?, Slow Down? Flame Guard, Scorch?, Blade Shell?, Psyshield?, Heavy Blow? Deadly Strike?, Corrode, Heaven's Wrath, Condemnation? It is unknown if it silences an artifact? It is unknown if it silences buffs? Silence is unlikely to have any impact (not silence) passive enhancing Talents / Crests such as (but this has not yet been verified): Not silence: Tenacity?, Bulwark?, War God? Not silence: Berserk?, Stone Skin?, Sprint? Goblet of Life Unlock: Clear Stage 1 of Insane Dungeon 2 with three Flames.Unlock: The in-game description "Clear Stage 1 of Insame Dungeon 6 with three flames" for unlocking (version 1.2.78, Sept 2015) is incorrect. The actual requirement to unlock this is to "Clear Stage 1 of Insane Dungeon 2 with three Flames". Eligible for: 3''' evolved heroes. '''Overview: Increases Max HP by 10% ~ 20% in battle. Has a 20% chance to recover 15% ~ 35% Max HP when attacking. Has a 3sec CD (Cool Down). Details: 1'''/5. Increases Max HP by '''10% in battle. Also has a 20% chance to recover 15% Max HP when attacking (3s CD). 2'''/5. Increases Max HP by '''12% in battle. Also has a 20% chance to recover 20% Max HP when attacking (3s CD). 3'''/5. Increases Max HP by '''14% in battle. Also has a 20% chance to recover 25% Max HP when attacking (3s CD). 4'''/5. Increases Max HP by '''16% in battle. Also has a 20% chance to recover 30% Max HP when attacking (3s CD). 5'''/5. Increases Max HP by '''20% in battle. Also has a 20% chance to recover 35% Max HP when attacking (3s CD). Goblet of Life Max HP Increase Tables: Hero and Artifact Attributes All Heroes have some Accuracy by default. The other attributes will be unlocked later on along with new features. (Each Hero has a different Accuracy value. Accuracy is increased each time the Hero evolves.) ACC (Accuracy) ACC is short for Accuracy and is primarily enhanced by the artifact Eye of Garuda which is used for opposing Dodges (artifact Lightning Rock) . For further details about ACC please see attribute descriptions below. Accuracy (ACC) AIncreases the hit rate of basic attacks and skills: : Hit Rate = [ 1 + ( ACC / 10,000 ) ] * ( 100% + Artifact ) If you’re attacking a target with Dodge, Actual Hit Rate = Hit Rate - Target’s Dodge rate. For example, if the Hit Rate of Druid is 110% and the target has a Dodge rate of 30%, the actual Hit Rate of Druid when he attacks the target is 80%. CRIT (Critical) CRIT is short for Critical / Critical Hit and relates to: [[#Critical Damage (CRIT DMG) |'CRIT DMG' (Critical Damage)]]: increasing DMG done from CRIT hits. [[#Critical Damage (CRIT Hit) |'CRIT' Hit (Critical Hit) ]]: increasing the CRIT rate. [[#Critical Damage (CRIT Resist) |'CRIT Resist' (Critical Resist)]]: resisting a CRIT / reducing an attackers CRIT Hit rate when being attacked by a hero with CRIT. Note: The hero's Base CRIT attribute value (CRIT DMG) is currently not shown in the current version (1.2.78) but is suspected to be around 1.5x (150%) and to vary between hero types and evolution generations. In summary, CRIT is represented by the combination of these two factors: For further details please see the following attribute descriptions. Critical Damage (CRIT DMG) Increases the amount of damage dealt in a critical hit. Heroes with higher CRIT DMG deal higher damage when they do a critical hit. Critical Hit (CRIT) Also referred to as CRIT, CRIT Rate, CRIT Hit and CRIT Hit Rate, increases the chance (rate) of dealing a critical hit and is enhanced by the artifact Axe of Strife. Heroes with higher CRIT have a higher chance to deal critical hits. Critical Rate (see Critical Hit) Critical Hit (Rate) is the same as Critical Hit (CRIT). See Critical Hit (CRIT) for Critical Rate details. . Critical Resist (CRIT Resist) Reduces the chance of taking a critical hit. Heroes with higher CRIT Resist have a lower chance of taking critical hits. Dodge (Dodge) Dodge: increases the chance of dodging attacks primarily by the artifact Lightning Rock: : Dodge rate= ( Dodge / 10,000 ) * ( 100% + Artifact ) Note: When Dodge activates, your Heroes can avoid getting hit by basic attacks, skills, and even some conditions. Dodge is effective against dodging / avoiding basic attacks which include: * Hero skills * Stun, Fear, Silence * decreases in MOV SPD and ATK SPD * Energy reduction * increases in incoming DMG * boost removal * Guild Boss instant kills. Dodge will not work against: * deflected damage (such as the talents Flame Guard and Blade Shell, or Hero skills) * conditions inflicted by the talents Corrode, Heaven’s Wrath, and Condemnation * damage and conditions inflicted by Traps and Defensive buildings * Energy reduction from the talent Scatter * damage and conditions caused by Spells. External links * Guides: Introducing New Feature: Artifacts , Castle Clash Forum IGG, Eva210, (December 2, 2015). * Guides: A Guide to Hero Attributes , Castle Clash Forum IGG, Eva210, (December 2, 2015).